Something of the heart
by kenmaken
Summary: Drew centric, One!shot —Con una mirada segura de sí misma —esa que hizo cuando los hijos de Hermes la molestaron—, jura que si alguien la desprecia, ahora lo hará con razones.


_What's up, bunch of beautiful and wonderful cutie pies of my heart? _

_I'm just bored, porque hice esta historia por culpa de cierta persona cuyo user no mencionaré (¿?) y me quedó bastante largo para lo que suelo hacer xD _

_Soy incapaz de hacer un final triste para mis cositos de PJ, así que meh, hice un final pegado con cinta adhesiva, polvos de arco íris y saliva, ah._

_This is barely corrected, so idk. _

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _**_Percy Jackson no es mío, ahqué._

**_Advertencias: _**_Solangelo. Toques de OoC. Saltos de tiempo. Spoilers por doquier. Ubicado después de La Sombra de la Serpiente en Kane Chronicles y después de BOO. Cúmulo de eventos ficticios que me inventé para darle una historia a Drew Tanaka, es decir, headcanons, headcanons everywhere (?)._

**_Nota adicional: _**_Con mucho amor para el pez que se sonroja. _

* * *

Drew sale de la cabaña de Afrodita porque esta vez le corresponde cuidar los pegasos. Los demás la observan marcharse y Piper se acomoda los zapatos, con la boca fruncida en una mueca —porque quiere conocerla más y no la deja; el rencor forma una pared entre ambas.

—Ella no era así —murmura Mitchell, con melancolía.

—¿No? —Piper alza una ceja, escéptica, terminando de atarse la agujeta del zapato y admirando su trabajo finalizado—, pensé que había sido así desde siempre…

—Piper, lleva aquí más tiempo que todos nosotros —continúa el chico, sonriendo ligeramente, observando el suelo de madera de la cabaña diez—, según nos dijo Quirón, llegó un tiempo después de Annabeth.

Algunos de los mestizos agachan la cabeza, ligeramente entristecidos, mientras que Piper se sienta en el colchón, pensando que Jason puede esperar un rato más.

— Y… en aquel entonces no había nadie que quisiera a Silena como Drew —Mitchell se sacude el cabello, apoyando los codos en las rodillas.

* * *

Siente la respiración agitada. El apartamento parece silencioso, pero no puede asegurarlo por completo porque está afuera, pegada a la puerta del recibidor. Papá se quedó adentro y le dijo que corriera lo más que pudiera.

Hace ya varios minutos que no escucha su voz.

Está teniendo un ataque de pánico y, aunque no quiere, percibe las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas. En medio del desastre se rompe, porque ella no quería que nada de eso pasara.

Hay un enorme rasguño en su hombro; sabe que dolerá como un infierno después, así que no se molesta en verlo.

Vuelve a correr, con la camisa rasgada y la falda manchada con sangre, y el monstruo sale del apartamento tumbando la puerta y dando tropiezos a lo largo del pasillo. Algunos vecinos salen, seguro observando a una mujer persiguiendo a una niña, y golpean a la criatura. Drew ni siquiera sabe qué es _eso_, definitivamente debió prestar más atención a la clase de historia.

Uno de los vecinos, un chico raro con el que casi nunca habla, sale de su departamento, enojado y sorprendido al mismo tiempo. Quiere decirle algo, sin embargo, él se quita los zapatos y la arrastra consigo.

—¡Después te explico! ¡Só-sólo espera que lleguemos al ascensor y… y…! ¡Estas arpías son un verdadero incordio! —exclama, más para sí mismo que para ella, y en cuanto presiona el botón para ir a planta baja, se permite un momento de calma.

Los ojos de la niña se enfocan su acompañante, obteniendo la sorpresa de que tiene pezuñas en vez de pies, y cuando va a decirle algo, él le tiende la mano amablemente.

—Perdón por eso —dice, esbozando una sonrisa suave—, pero tengo que llevarte al Campamento; no te preocupes. Es para que estés con otros como tú.

—¿Como yo?

—Sí, semidioses. Hijos de un dios y un mortal. Tremenda suerte tienes.

El cerebro de ella sólo procesa dos cosas.

Uno: _Debí haberme dado cuenta antes._

Dos: _Genial._

[…]

Está en la Casa Grande, abrazando una almohada. El sátiro que la trajo al campamento mestizo le explicó todo. Desde el hecho de que estuvo al pendiente de ella durante varios meses, asegurándose de que en verdad fuera mestiza, hasta la muerte del Sr. Tanaka; significa que deberá quedarse con su tía, porque su madrastra seguro se marchó. La simple idea le revuelve el estómago.

No han pasado dos días y ve su mundo desmoronarse lentamente; como la vez en que papá tumbó la torre de Jenga y perdió el juego. Sólo que esta vez él quedó sepultado bajo las piezas y ella fue la última ficha en ser colocada.

El señor en silla de ruedas dijo que no podrá salir de la enfermería hasta que el corte hecho por la arpía se curase, por lo que allí está, sentada en uno de los colchones, mirando por la ventana a los demás chicos corriendo con espadas y escudos en las manos.

¿De verdad es una de ellos?

—Oye… ¿te encuentras bien? —pregunta un niño más bajo, con brillante cabello amarillo y enormes ojos azules. _Debe tener más o menos mi edad_, piensa por pura inercia.

—Sí, no te preocupes —contesta, y el ceño fruncido de él se deshace ligeramente—, soy Drew Tanaka, por cierto.

—Will Solace, un gusto.

—¿Estás atendiendo la enfermería? —Inquiere Drew, arrugando la boca de manera graciosa, haciendo al rubio soltar una risita— ¿Con ese tamaño?

—Por supuesto que no. Mis hermanos están a cargo, yo debo recoger las vendas y traer las medicinas —y se sienta junto a la de cabello negro. Los pies le quedan suspendiendo al borde de la cama y ella cree que es bastante cómico— ¡Y no soy tan bajo! Mi mamá dice que es cuestión de genética. Ya verás, Drew. Seré más alto que tú y me reiré durante _horas._

Ella tiene la ligera sospecha de que acaba de hacer un gran amigo, sin siquiera desearlo.

[…]

El viernes, Afrodita reclama a Drew como semidiosa durante el desayuno. Will es el primero en felicitarla, chocando los puños con ella y diciendo que alguien tan bonita debe ser de la cabaña diez.

Para la tarde, el Captura la Bandera ya está listo, y uno de los campistas de Hermes le dice que las niñas no deberían pelear. Otro semidiós añade que seguro se le romperá una uña, porque _todas las hijas de Afrodita son igual de delicadas._

En el momento en que Quirón anuncia el comienzo, Drew va directamente hacia los chicos, con el escudo amarrado firmemente al antebrazo, y los golpea, dejándolos noqueados en el suelo. Los mestizos de Atenea trabajan codo a codo junto a los de Afrodita y Hefesto; no hay mucho que los demás puedan hacer.

Pronto, la bandera es tomada y el equipo donde está Drew gana.

—Oye, tienes fuerza —la felicita alguien y resulta ser una chica de largo cabello negro y ojos claros, con una armadura rosa y una espada tan larga que se pregunta cómo no le duele la muñeca al sostenerla—, estoy feliz de tener una hermana tan genial. ¡Soy Silena, no lo olvides! —Entonces se marcha para hablar con uno de los hijos de Hefesto, tan alto, que Drew debe alzar la cabeza para apenas verle el cuello.

Quiere ser como ella.

_Silena_, ese es su nombre; no lo olvida.

[…]

Pronto se convierte en la estratega de la cabaña Diez. Con la capacidad de dirigir al resto con el _charmspeak_, la tarea se facilita bastante. Le agrada saber que es útil para sus compañeros.

Los campistas de mayor edad tienen tradiciones raras, como romper con las personas después de darse besos con ellas durante semanas; con un suspiro, piensa que cuando crezca comprenderá todo.

Llegó ese nuevo chico, Percy Jackson, el primer hijo de Poseidón en décadas, y Drew no tiene el valor de hablarle.

¡Tal vez sea como esos odiosos de Ares! No, mejor se queda tranquila y le pregunta a Silena sobre él más tarde.

[…]

La piel de Will está tostada por el sol y a Drew le gusta bromear acerca de su apariencia mientras juegan Mitomagia bajo la sombra de un árbol.

—Sigues siendo un enano, Will. ¿Cuántos años tienes ya? ¿Doce? —interroga, colocando la carta de Cerbero en el pasto, frente a la arpía de Will; a Drew le desagradan las arpías y odia verlas acechando al terminar el verano, en busca de algún campista descuidado.

—Tengo _trece_, para tu información, Tanaka —replica él, estrechando los ojos con un puchero en los labios, examinando sus cartas y dejando al final una de Hermes.

—Y dime, ¿este diAngelo… te parece increíble? No mientas, Will, que te conozco.

—Drew, cállate.

—Oh, lo siento, cariño —Se burla ella, riéndose, tanto que el cabello que recién se cortó se sale de la coleta que se hizo en la mañana—, no sabía que querías tanto ser su amigo.

—¡También juega Mitomagia! ¡Incluso tiene las figuras!

—Quizás para tu cumpleaños lleguen unas a tu cama misteriosamente. La semana pasada hubo una gran venta de esas.

—¿De verdad? ¡Gracias, Drew!

—No hay de qué, Will.

[…]

A Drew no le gusta ir a las misiones, aunque si Quirón le asigna una, no se enojará ni hará un berrinche.

En realidad, siente que debe aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que pasa con sus amigos, cuidando a Mitchell y a Lacy; prefiere mirar a los pegasos en su tiempo libre y navegar en las canoas cuando los demás no quieren.

Porque en el Campamento Media-Sangre consiguió algo que había perdido hacía mucho: una familia.

[…]

Es el final de la Batalla de Manhattan.

La calma después de la tormenta, por decirlo de alguna manera, y ella mira alrededor, cansada.

Algunos campistas se quedaron sin hacer nada, otros fueron a la batalla, el resto empezó a curar a los heridos que llegaban del campo. Ella estuvo entre esos últimos, liderando a los hijos de Apolo que habían regresado sanos y salvos para que ayudaran a los heridos que continuamente iban llegando.

Se hace un silencio. Por primera vez en horas los lesionados dejan de entrar a la Casa Grande.

Y de pronto se le revuelve el estómago.

Porque allí, cubierto con una sábana y organizado en una fila junto a los restantes, está el cuerpo inerte de Silena Beauregard. Las lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas y no hace esfuerzo alguno para detenerlas y evitar que caigan.

No puede dejar de llorar, porque era su hermana, porque era su ejemplo, era su ídolo, era una traidora. Quería ser como Silena, bonita, que todos la vieran con una sonrisa y que le pidieran ayuda en caso de tener problemas.

Pero Silena los traicionó, todo por amor. Todo por evitar que ese hijo de Hefesto resultara dañado por Luke Castellan.

Lo odia, la odia, odia a todos y quiere tirarse al suelo. Nada tiene sentido.

Drew detesta ir a las misiones, de aventura; los monstruos le quitaron a su padre, a sus amigos y ahora a Silena.

Piensa que no debe confiar en nadie.

Piensa que debe encerrarse en su propio mundo a partir de ahora.

El verano se acaba; debe volver a la secundaria, donde gran parte de las chicas la detestan por culpa de los poderes como hija de Afrodita —sencillamente, no es su culpa.

Con una mirada segura de sí misma —esa que hizo cuando los hijos de Hermes la molestaron—, jura que si alguien la desprecia, ahora lo hará con razones.

Y se acerca a sus hermanos y a Quirón, con los ojos rojos y la voz firme, diciendo que quiere ser la capitana de la Cabaña Diez, afirmando que nada ni nadie le sacará esa idea de la cabeza hasta que suceda.

Todos se quedan en silencio.

Quirón asiente.

[…]

Piper McLean llega al Campamento y todos la adoran, porque tiene _charmspeak _y ha ido a misiones, es bonita y Jason Grace es su novio.

A Drew en realidad no le interesa; sólo le coqueteó a Jason por capricho —no será la primera ni la última vez que lo hace, en realidad— y aunque le dijo a Piper que jamás olvidaría lo ocurrido, para ella es tan importante como una rebaja en el centro comercial.

* * *

Drew frunce el ceño, viendo a sus contrincantes con el cabello amarrado en una pulcra cola de caballo y el rostro libre de maquillaje, las cartas en las manos y una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

Will, con el pulso temblando, masculla algo, porque conoce a la chica y sabe que está planeando algo en su contra. A su lado, Nico los observa a ambos, fastidiado, preguntándose cuánto tiempo más durarán con esa batalla de miradas tan tonta.

Entonces ella lanza la carta.

Y el reclamo del rubio no se hace esperar.

—¡Oye! ¡Sabes que Afrodita es de las más fuertes! —El reproche parece más bien berrinche y Nico suelta una risita, dejando a Hades entre las demás cartas—, ustedes hacen trampa. Estoy seguro.

—O tal vez sólo eres mal jugador, dulzura —dice Drew, jalándole de la mejilla con coquetería.

—Y mal perdedor —añade el italiano, recogiendo las cartas y guardándolas en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros con algo de dificultad.

Entonces se levantan, estirándose por estar tanto tiempo sentados en el suelo de la enfermería que se encuentra en la Casa Grande.

El Solace está orgulloso de ser más alto que la joven, a pesar de ser casi dos años menor que ella, y es perfectamente apreciable porque la Tanaka trae unas sandalias de playa, esas que Will suele usar en todo momento —"porque son cómodas".

Drew busca algo en su bolso y se lo lanza al adolescente, con cuidado de no ser demasiado tosca, y terminarlo rompiendo o lastimando al semidiós.

Para cuando Will voltea la caja y se da cuenta de lo que es, Drew ya está rumbo de regreso a la cabaña diez, por lo que se queda en el umbral de la puerta, con Nico apoyando la cabeza en su hombro y un paquete edición limitada de figuras de Mitomagia en las manos.

Piper observa todo desde la lejanía.

Tal vez no es necesario tumbar la pared que está entre ella y Drew. Al fin y al cabo, todos vuelven a donde pertenecen y ella va por un buen camino.

* * *

**_hELP ME_**

**_~uncontrolled shipper_**


End file.
